A Study in Love
by Nalbyismylife
Summary: Sherlock has always been smart and extremely observant, except when it comes to emotions. But during this memorable case that brought Sherlock and John together, Sherlock begins to take notice of his own emotions. Whether he likes it or not, this is the one fact that is stored in his hard drive that he cannot delete: Sherlock Holmes is in love with John Watson. Johnlock SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Study in Love**

**Summary: Sherlock has always been smart and extremely observant, except when it comes to emotions. But during this memorable case that brought Sherlock and John together, Sherlock begins to take notice of his own emotions. Whether he likes it or not, this is the one fact that is stored in his hard drive that he cannot delete: Sherlock Holmes is in love with John Watson.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre(s): Romance, Suspense, Friendship, Humor**

**Pairing(s): Sherlock/John, Molly/OC, Anderson/Lestrade**

**Warning(s): Violence, death, graphic details, intense kissing**

* * *

><p>John's PoV:<p>

It was a rainy day in London and John was enjoying a cup of tea in 221B Baker Street, while Sherlock lay on the couch and shot holes in the wall. "Bored!" Sherlock announced. "BORED!"

John looked up from his newspaper. "Lestrade hasn't offered you _any_ cases?"

"Not in this weather," Sherlock said. "As if anyone cares about the _bloody_ weather!" He shot another hole in the wall just as Mrs. Hudson arrived with bags full of groceries.

The landlady squealed and almost dropped her groceries. "Sherlock Holmes, this is going on your rent!" she exclaimed as she set the bags down on the counter. She opened the fridge to put away the groceries, revealing a brain in a frying pan. "Sherlock, is this an _actual_ human brain?"

John turned around to look and almost spilled his tea. _"What?"_ he demanded. "Sherlock-"

"BORED!" Sherlock shot another hole in the wall, making both John and Mrs. Hudson jump. "Hate rain!"

As if on cue, Sherlock's phone rang. He got it out of his robe pocket and said, "John, new case."

John set his tea down on the table and said, "No, no, no, Sherlock, I'm not letting you go out in this weather. You'll catch a cold."

"John, there's been a murder," Sherlock said excitedly. "A fresh murder. I can't just ignore this."

"You aren't going," John said. "It's freezing out there. I won't just let you get yourself sick."

Sherlock ignored him and went into his room to change. John sighed and went over to the door to put his jacket on. Moments later, Sherlock came out of his room in his black coat. "Let's go, John," Sherlock said.

"Wait, Sherlock," John said, grabbing the consulting detective's scarf off the hook and going to stand in front of Sherlock. He wrapped the scarf around Sherlock's neck. "You'll need this. It'll be cold." John pulled Sherlock closer by the scarf as he tied it around Sherlock's neck. The doctor gasped silently when he noticed how close they were. "Sherlock," John said quietly.

He gathered his courage and began to close the small distance between them, but before he could, Mrs. Hudson said, "John, do you want the bread in the fridge or the bread dr - oh." John released Sherlock and they both turned to look at her. "I'll just leave you two alone, then." She quickly left, but the moment had passed.

"Shall we?" Sherlock said, holding the door open for John.

"Er, yeah," John agreed, grabbing his walking stick, and followed Sherlock down the stairs and out of 221B.

* * *

><p>John's PoV:<p>

They met Lestrade at an apartment across town. The area didn't look safe and there wasn't a lot of people walking around. "Afternoon, Lestrade," Sherlock said. He glanced at Anderson, who was beside him, and glared. "Anderson," the consulting detective said coolly. "So, why did you call me in?"

"I need you to take a look at this body," Lestrade said. "The husband got home from a trip in Monte Carlo about an hour ago, found his wife dead on the floor in their bedroom. He's in a bit of shock, went to some relative's house. I need you to make some deductions."

"What was their relationship like?" Sherlock asked. "Good, bad?"

"I've interviewed several of their neighbors and friends and family, and as far as I can tell, pretty good," Lestrade answered. John glanced down at Sherlock's hand, longing to hold it. Just for five seconds. "We have several suspects. A family friend, lives about ten minutes away. They had him over for Thanksgiving dinner and he got into a huge fight with the wife. Neither the husband or the wife had seen him since."

"Names," Sherlock said. "I need names."

"The husband's name is Anthony Johnson," Lestrade informed them. "The wife's name was Theresa Johnson. And one of the suspects, the family friend, his name is Robert Jackson."

"Who are the other suspects?" asked Sherlock.

"Brittany White, Theresa's sister," Lestrade said. "She and Theresa never got along, would always fight, even right in front of Anthony and Theresa's kids. According to Anthony, Brittany once tried to steal a boat load of cash from Theresa."

"Theresa's rich?" Sherlock said. "But then why does she live in this part of town?"

"Apparently she was saving up, for her kids," Lestrade said. "Life insurance, health insurance, things like that. School tuitions. College. She isn't extremely rich, but-"

"But apparently she had enough that her sister wanted to steal some," Sherlock finished. "Let's have a look at the body."

* * *

><p>John's PoV:<p>

The body was horrible. So horrible, in fact, that even John could hardly stand to look at her. In Afghanistan, John had seen some pretty awful things, but he couldn't handle much more than this. Her head was bashed in with what looked like a hammer, but there was a bullet wound in her chest. "Shot 2 times in the chest," Sherlock murmured to himself. "The killer hit her on the head with the gun."

"The _gun_ did that?" John said, surprised. "Looks to me like a hammer did it."

"Use your _eyes_, John," Sherlock said, and John did in fact use his eyes - he rolled them. "The killer used the flat side of the gun to hit her on the head."

"He could have used the handle of the hammer," John suggested.

"Wood couldn't have done that much damage," Sherlock argued. "It was a gun." He bent down to take a closer look and John felt a rush of concern when Sherlock turned away and put his hand over his eyes.

"Sherlock, you okay?" John reached down and put a hand on Sherlock's shoulder.

"I can't..." Sherlock took deep breaths. "It's too much, I can't." He rushed out of the room, John close behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked it and review please? Updates soon <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock's PoV:

Stupid! Sherlock couldn't believe how stupid he was! That was the first time that a body had ever been too much for him. Too much gore. Too horrible to look at. Lestrade was counting on him, and Sherlock had let him down.

The door to the flat opened and John appeared on the doorstep. "Sherlock, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"The body," Sherlock murmured. John took a step closer to him and Sherlock felt himself wishing John was even closer. Wait, what did he just think? "I couldn't handle it. It was too awful." He couldn't even look at John, he was so ashamed.

"Sherlock, that's completely understandable," John said. "Even I had trouble being in there, and I've seen some horrible things in Afghanistan." John wrapped an arm around him and something stirred in Sherlock's heart.

_Oh, no._

_No, no, no._

No, Sherlock was _not_ falling in love with John Watson! He was married to his work. His work. That was it. He couldn't let John distract him from his work.

The door opened and Lestrade stood in the doorway. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah, Lestrade," John said, "I think we just need a moment alone."

Lestrade seemed to just notice John's arm around Sherlock. "Oh," he agreed. "Right. Take your time." He closed the apartment door behind him.

Sherlock looked down at his blogger. "John, I..." He swallowed. What was wrong with him?

John was smiling up at him. "Sherlock, there's nothing wrong with you," he said, surprising Sherlock for the first time. Had Sherlock said that out loud? "You're human."

"Everyone else seems to disagree," Sherlock said.

"Well, I don't," John said. "You have a heart, Sherlock. I don't care what other people think." He felt John's fingers lacing through his and his heart fluttered.

It happened so fast. Sherlock didn't know what had gotten into him, but suddenly the doctor's face was in his hands and his lips were pressed firmly against John's. He felt John's hands on his waist and it felt nice, so nice that it surprised him. Sherlock pulled John against him, kissing him deeply, and after a few long moments, they broke apart, gasping for air.

John was gawking at him, his mouth open and his eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Sherlock, you feeling all right?"

"Of course, John. Why wouldn't I be?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, you did just _kiss _me," John pointed out. "I thought you were just married to your work."

Sherlock took his hand. "I feel love for you, John," he said. "I love you."

John opened his mouth to reply, but just then the door opened again. "Lestrade wants you inside," Anderson announced. Sherlock wanted to punch him. "he says it's urgent."

* * *

><p>Sherlock's PoV:<p>

They went back in the flat to find Lestrade standing in the living room, completely stunned. "What happened?" John asked. Sherlock was stunned to see that the body was gone. "Where's the body?"

"Yes, good question," Sherlock said, glancing accusingly at Anderson.

Anderson looked shocked. "Wh - you can't be _serious_! Greg!"

"Sherlock, this is a serious matter," Lestrade said. "Anderson went with me to investigate the rest of the flat. When we got back, the body was gone."

"Just like that?" John asked. "Just gone?"

Sherlock glanced at the ceiling of the living room, where there was a sun roof. The latch was closed, but Sherlock smiled. It was directly above where the body had been. "I think I know what happened," he said.

John looked at him in surprise. "Already?" he said in awe. "Sherlock," he sighed, smiling, his eyes filled with obvious love.

Sherlock pointed at the ceiling. "Sunroof."

John looked up and blushed. "Oh." Sherlock chuckled. "Don't laugh, you bloody git!" John exclaimed, giggling. "Why are we laughing? There's just been a murder, we can't laugh."

Lestrade and Anderson were staring at them. "So...the sunroof?" Lestrade ventured.

"Right." Sherlock cleared his throat and he could tell John was trying not to smile. "I'll need access to the roof."

* * *

><p>Sherlock's PoV:<p>

The small roof didn't show any sign of an intruder, which completely baffled Sherlock. No fingerprints on the sunroof, no evidence that someone had been there. "How can a body just vanish without a trace?" John asked.

"Good question," Sherlock admitted, crouching by the small glass roof. He examined it closely and then stood back up. "No sign of a break-in so the roof was unlocked. Gunshot wounds...I wonder."

"What?" Lestrade and John asked at the same time.

"I wonder if that's how the killer shot Theresa," Sherlock said.

"But the roof wouldn't have been open..." John started, and then his eyes widened in realization. "The roof was unlocked."

Sherlock smiled. "Exactly, my John."

John flushed crimson. "But that doesn't explain how the killer left no evidence behind," he said.

"No, it doesn't," Sherlock agreed. "That part's still a mystery. Lestrade, are there any more suspects?"

"So far, no," Lestrade answered. A phone rang then, making John jump. "Sorry, I've got to take this," Lestrade said, and walked over to the edge of the roof. "Hello?"

John glanced at Sherlock, his face still red. Anderson looked back and forth between them. The uncomfortable silence lingered until Lestrade came back over to them. "Someone just called in," Lestrade announced. "They have a good lead on who might have killed Theresa - and on how the killer might have gotten away so easily."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do love writing cliffhangers :) Let me know what you guys thought in a review? I will update soon <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

John's PoV:

They met their client at a restaurant for dinner. Their party included John, Sherlock, Lestrade, Anderson, and their client. The lights were dim and it had a romantic atmosphere to it, and he wished that he and Sherlock had come here alone. Maybe some other time...

John and Sherlock slid in one side of the booth and their client - Luke Williams - Lestrade, and Anderson sat on the other side. "Mr. Williams, we need to start by knowing all the information you have," Lestrade said.

"I was good friends with Theresa Johnson," Luke said. "She came to me one day - about two weeks before her murder - and confessed that she was having an affair with another man. They'd broken up and Theresa didn't know what to do. She was distraught."

As Luke talked, John got the courage to slip his hand into Sherlock's under the table. Sherlock gave him a surprised look as John stroked his fingers. John wanted to rest his head on Sherlock's shoulder and move closer to him, but he knew that would draw attention to them.

"And after that, did you see her again before she was killed?" Lestrade asked.

"No," Luke answered.

"Okay, so you think her former lover killed her," Lestrade said. "How do you think he got away so easily?"

"Theresa told me he owns a helicopter," Luke informed them. "He's rich - that's how she got the money-"

"That Theresa's sister wanted," Sherlock finished.

"Yes," Luke agreed. "He looked surprised.

"Her lover gave the money to her?" John concluded.

"According to Theresa," Luke answered. "I think he flew the helicopter over the apartment and dropped down into the flat through the sunroof, that she left unlocked."

Sherlock let out an unnecessarily loud laugh. "Like a ninja?"

"Sherlock," John muttered under his breath.

A waitress stopped by their table before the conversation could go on. "Hello, are you ready to order yet?"

"Just a few more minutes, I think," Lestrade answered. They'd completely forgotten about the menus.

"All right," she said, "can I get you started with something to drink?" She looked at Sherlock.

"Nothing for me," Sherlock said.

"And for your boyfriend?" the waitress said, smiling. Five pairs of eyes turned to John, who blushed a deep shade of red.

"I think I'll have a beer," John said, incredibly humiliated. They went around the table and ordered drinks, and then the waitress left. Sherlock laughed and John smacked him on the arm. "It's not funny, Sherlock!"

"Of course it is, _darling,"_ Sherlock said, and everyone laughed, making John blush even more if that was possible.

"Shut up, you git," John insisted.

* * *

><p>John's PoV:<p>

They got back to 221B late, since it took a long time to discuss all possible leads with Luke Williams. John didn't waste any time as soon as they got back. They'd just taken off their jackets and put them on the coat hook when John said, "Sherlock, we need to talk."

"About what?" Sherlock asked.

_Is he really serious?_ John raised his eyebrows. _"About what?"_ he repeated. "In case you've forgotten, you _kissed_ me earlier."

"Yes," Sherlock said matter-of-factly.

"Sherlock," John said. "You kissed me." He groaned. Sherlock Holmes definitely _was_ amazing, there was no denying that. "And _what do you want to do about it?_ How do you feel about me?"

"I love you," Sherlock reminded him. "Do you...?"

_God, you bloody oblivious git._ "Sherlock, of course I - how could I _not_ love you?"

Sherlock smiled. "I want to hear you say it," he said.

John walked over to him and pressed his detective against the wall, their lips inches apart. He slid his hands down to Sherlock's waist and quietly murmured, "I. Love. You."

Their lips crashed together not a moment later and John's heart almost burst with emotions. He pulled Sherlock against him and stood on his toes so he could kiss him more properly. "My John," Sherlock whispered between kisses. "Mine."

"Yours," John agreed as their kiss deepened, wrapping his arms around Sherlock's neck. "I love you."

"I love you more," Sherlock countered.

John smiled into the kiss. "No, I love _you_-" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mrs. Hudson standing in the doorway. He pulled away, staring at their landlady in surprise, and Sherlock followed his gaze and froze.

Mrs. Hudson looked shocked. "I guess you won't be needing that second bedroom anymore, then?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! Updates soon :) <strong>_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock's PoV:

The next morning, Sherlock went to see Mycroft, hoping to get some advice from him about John. Romance wasn't anything he knew about and he wanted to plan the perfect date for him and John.

Mycroft was very surprised when Sherlock knocked and Mycroft opened the door to find his brother. "Brother dear?" Mycroft said, raising his eyebrows. "What brings you here?"

"I need advice," Sherlock said.

"Advice? From me?"

"About John," Sherlock continued. "John and I are a couple now, Mycroft."

"Are you?" This was apparently news to Mycroft. "Since when?"

"Since last night," Sherlock informed him. "I need ideas for a first date."

"Sherlock, John loves you," Mycroft said. "He's not going to care where you take him. He's going to care that he gets to spend time with you and that you put time and effort into planning something special for the two of you."

"How do you know so much about love?" Sherlock asked.

Mycroft flushed. "Oh, I just-" he started.

"Mycroft, don't think I don't know about the 'little crush' you had on me when we were growing up together," Sherlock said, using air quotes around the phrase 'little crush'.

Mycroft opened his mouth and then closed it. "Fine, whatever," he snapped. "Stay in the flat, light candles, make it look romantic. But don't overdo it - you'll scare him off if it's just a first date. He'll love it if you just keep it simple and romantic. Cook dinner yourself - John will be impressed. And get that bloody brain out of the fridge."

"How did you - never mind," Sherlock said. "Thanks, Mycroft." He left quickly, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>John's PoV:<p>

After a long day at the doctor's office, dealing with seven kids with the flu, John returned to 221B Baker Street, exhausted. He took off his jacket and went to sit down, when he noticed tons of candles lit all over the flat. He gawked and went farther into the flat to find the table cleared off, a velvet tablecloth on the table. There was food in the center of the table and more candles in the kitchen and on the dining room table.

"Evening, John," Sherlock said casually, lighting one last candle. He was wearing that purple shirt that drove John nuts.

John was speechless. He opened his mouth and then closed it. "Sherlock, did you do all this?"

"I lit the candles and cleaned and made the food, yes," Sherlock answered. "What do you think?"

"Sherlock, it's perfect," John said. "I love you so much." He wrapped his arms around Sherlock's neck and kissed him deeply. "You. Are. The. Best," he said between kisses.

Sherlock smiled and pulled out the chair for John, who sat down, and then Sherlock sat down across from him. They piled their plates with food. "I can't believe you did all this by yourself," John said, completely amazed. "You have no idea how much I want to launch myself across this _bloody_ table and snog you right now."

A mischievous smile played on Sherlock's lips, his eyes glittering with amusement. "I wouldn't stop you."

John reached for his new boyfriend's hand and squeezed it. "This is so incredibly romantic," he said. "How did you think of doing this?"

"Oh, well...um, I got advice from Mycroft, actually," Sherlock informed him.

John smiled. "Sibling rivalry finally over, then?"

"Not in the slightest," Sherlock reassured him, and John shook his head and chuckled. Of course not.

"Sherlock, love, I really think you should at least _try_ to get along with Mycroft," John suggested. "He's your brother." Sherlock groaned. "For me? Please?" John looked at him desperately.

"Oh, don't do that, John," Sherlock said.

John didn't budge.

Sherlock sighed dramatically. "Oh, all right, _fine_," he grumbled. "But _only_ for you."

The doctor smiled. "Love you."

"Yeah, yeah, I love you, too," Sherlock agreed. "Now can we please talk about something else? I don't want to spend our first date talking about Mycroft."

John smirked. "Is there something you would rather be doing?" he asked seductively as he got up and plopped himself down into Sherlock's lap. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's waist as the doctor began to unbutton Sherlock's purple shirt. John slid the shirt off his boyfriend's shoulders, leaving Sherlock shirtless. "My God, you're beautiful." John ran a hand down Sherlock's bare chest. He went in for a kiss but was interrupted when the phone rang. "You have to get that?" John asked.

"Mmm," Sherlock mumbled, stroking John's cheek with his hand. John sighed and leaned into his touch. "Not as important as you." John couldn't believe it. This was too good to be true.

They kissed deeply for a while and then their kisses began to get more desperate and hungry. John could almost feel Sherlock's heart pounding and he said, "Sherlock, if this makes you uncomfortable...we can stop," he said. "We don't have to do this on our first date."

Sherlock opened his eyes, his pupils dilated with lust. "I want to," he said.

"Sherlock...let's think this through," John said, sitting up on Sherlock's lap. "We've been together _two days_, and already you want to go to bed with me?"

Sherlock was silent, and John let him work that out. "Bad idea," Sherlock agreed. "I still want you, though."

"God, Sherlock, you wouldn't believe me if I told you how much I want you," John said. "But I think we should take this slowly, yeah?" Sherlock nodded and John kissed him softly before resting his head on Sherlock's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his detective's neck.

He felt Sherlock stiffen and his heart sank. "What are you doing?" Sherlock asked.

"Cuddling with you," John answered, sitting up. "You don't like it?"

"No, it's fine," Sherlock said. "Just...took me by surprise, is all. I like it."

John smiled and pecked Sherlock on the lips before resting his head back on Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock held him tightly and it was the happiest moment of John's life. "I love you so, so much, Sherlock Holmes," John murmured blissfully.

"I love you more than anything, John Watson," Sherlock replied, kissing John's head.

* * *

><p>John's PoV:<p>

_John was running through the halls of the college, trying to find the man he loved. Panic and adrenaline coursed through him and he searched every room, tears of desperation filling his eyes. _Sherlock, please be here, please be okay,_ John prayed. He realized he couldn't lose Sherlock._

_He loved Sherlock Holmes._

_Stunned at this realization, he ran into a classroom on the top floor and in the other building, Sherlock and a man John didn't recognize were holding something in their hands, about to take - a pill?_

_Oh, no. No, no, no. _

"SHERLOCK!"

_Panicking, John pointed the bullet through the window and pulled the trigger. _

John woke up with a start, shouting and kicking the blankets off him. He tried to calm himself down by taking deep breaths, assuring himself it wasn't real, it was just a bad dream, a nightmare, when Sherlock came rushing in. "John! What's wrong?"

"Nothing," John gasped. "Just...a nightmare."

Sherlock sat down on the edge of the bed. "About what?"

John curled up against him. "You...during the case _A Study in Pink_, when you almost took that bloody pill. And I thought I might lose you." He looked up at Sherlock. "That was the first time I realized I was in love with you. I couldn't lose you."

Sherlock pulled him close. "It's all right, love," he said, kissing John's hair. "I'm fine, and I'm here. You'll never lose me, I swear it."

John snuggled closer to him. "Will you stay in here tonight?" he murmured.

"Of course. Go to sleep now, John." Sherlock pulled the blankets over them and John was asleep moments later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you thought in a review? Updates soon and sorry this chapter didn't focus more on the plot, it was mostly focusing on the Johnlock romance and next chapter will be more about the plot - and with a few Johnlock moments as well :) Hope you enjoyed! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry it's been so long since I last updated! I will try to update more frequently, but I can't promise anything because I have several other stories that I am working on. **

**Tanja88: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! Here's another update for you :) **

**Now on to the story :) **

* * *

><p>John's PoV:<p>

Sherlock was awake when John woke up the next morning. "Sherlock," John mumbled, stretching out on the bed. He wrapped his arms around Sherlock's neck and rested his head on his detective's bare chest. "How long have you been awake?"

He felt his boyfriend run a hand gently over his hair. "Couple hours," Sherlock informed him.

John sat up. "A couple hours?" he repeated. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Sherlock tangled a hand in John's hair. "I like to watch you sleep," he murmured. John pressed his lips against Sherlock's in a soft, slow kiss. "And I didn't want to leave you after your nightmare."

John's heart fluttered. His boyfriend had been absolutely delightful and John wondered what had gotten into his detective - not that he was complaining or anything. "Sherlock, that's really sweet." He kissed Sherlock again. "I love you."

"I love you very much, my John." Sherlock kissed John's hair as the doctor snuggled against him.

They lay in silence for a few long moments before the phone rang. "If that's Lestrade, I'm going to bloody strangle him," John grumbled.

"Someone's cranky this morning. Didn't get much sleep?"

"Shut up, you git."

"Or what?" Both were ignoring the phone at this point, which was still ringing insistently.

"Or I'll shut you up," John murmured, pressing himself against Sherlock, their lips inches apart.

They kissed hungrily but not moments later, John's phone said, _You have 1 new message. _Then it beeped, and then the snogging couple heard Lestrade's voice. _John, Sherlock, we need to question the rest of the suspects in the case. Please come down to Scotland Yard as soon as you can. _A pause. _Oh, and by the way, congratulations on your new relationship. _

Both men froze as John's lips were sliding down to Sherlock's neck. "I wonder how Lestrade found out so quickly," John said. "We haven't even seen him since we officially became a couple."

"Who cares?" Sherlock pointed out. "Kiss me."

John didn't argue.

* * *

><p>John's PoV:<p>

John and Sherlock arrived at Scotland Yard twenty minutes late. John was wearing Sherlock's purple shirt, which was much too big for him, and neither had brushed their hair. Lestrade gawked at them as they came in. "There you two are - What _happened_ to you?"

"Bed is what happened," John said, and then flushed crimson when he realized what he had been implying. "I mean, not like that. Sleep. Not together, I mean, er-"

Lestrade patted him on the back. "Congratulations, John."

"It's about bloody time you two shagged," Anderson commented.

"I did _not_ shag Sherlock Holmes!" John exclaimed, earning them the attention of all of Scotland Yard. "Whoops."

Sherlock leaned close to his boyfriend's ear. "Smooth, John."

"Sorry," John apologized as everyone went back to work. "Wonderful. Now everyone's going to assume I'm bloody in denial and that I actually _did_ shag Sherlock Holmes."

"Regretting the way things turned out last night?" Sherlock asked him.

"No, no!" John protested. "No, I'm glad we decided to wait."

Sherlock kissed him and pulled him close. John rested his head against Sherlock's arm as Lestrade said, "Brittany White will be here in a few minutes, guys. Please _try_ not to bloody hold onto each other for dear life."

John cleared his throat. "Er, sorry." He let go of his boyfriend, his cheeks still flushed a brilliant red.

"Follow me, then," Lestrade said, and started walking towards his office.

"I know you want to shag me," Sherlock whispered in John's ear.

_Dear God, Sherlock_, John thought as he said, "Of course I bloody want to shag you," John whispered back, pecking Sherlock's lips as they followed Lestrade to his office.

* * *

><p>Sherlock's PoV:<p>

Minutes later, Brittany White sat in Lestrade's office. Sherlock instantly began deducing her when she walked in. He caught the scent of perfume - bloody expensive perfume, that meant she was rich. Sherlock recalled the money that Brittany had "tried" to steal from Theresa. Looks like she had actually succeeded. Sherlock wouldn't have been surprised if Brittany had killed Theresa as well. She had a wedding ring on - a diamond. She was rich. Married for 4 years, since the ring had some scratches on it but wasn't too dirty. She was in a happy marriage - she never took the ring off.

"I just want to get something straight," she said firmly. "I never killed my sister." Tears filled her eyes as she sat down. "Of course we had our ups and downs - all siblings do." Sherlock could feel John's eyes on him. "But that doesn't mean I killed her. I _know_ whether or not I killed her. I am telling you I didn't."

"Prove it to us, then," Lestrade said. Theresa's sister's bold gaze intensified. "Where were you the night of the murder?"

"I was at a dinner for work," Brittany said. She grabbed her bag from beside the chair and started flipping through a small notebook - a book filled with phone numbers. She pulled a slip of paper out of the book. "Here's my coworkers' and boss's phone numbers. Call them and ask them yourself."

"After the questioning, we will," Lestrade said, taking the slip of paper. "So tell me, if you didn't kill Theresa, who did?"

"Anthony," Brittany said. "Her husband. They may seem like a happy couple on the outside, but Theresa's my sister, and I know her and her husband better than that. He threatened to hurt her multiple times while they were fighting while I was visiting Theresa."

They interrogated her for a while longer, and when Lestrade let her leave, she stormed out angrily. "Seems like a nice lady," John commented, Sherlock's arm around him.

Sherlock chuckled and kissed his hair. "Well, we'll go through her answers to our questions and see if any of them can be proven false," Lestrade said. "If she's lying we know if we have a good suspect. You two are welcome to leave."

"Come on, let's go." John stood and followed Sherlock out of the room. "I have a surprise for you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What's Sherlock's surprise? Watch for the next chapter to find out! :) Updates soon and review please <strong>


End file.
